


No matter what I still love you

by SlashMadness



Category: Tintin - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Violence, Drunkness, M/M, Rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-03-20
Updated: 2012-03-20
Packaged: 2017-11-02 07:01:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlashMadness/pseuds/SlashMadness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tintin knew Haddock had a drinking problem, but when it worsens and his own life is in danger what more can he do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	No matter what I still love you

How long?

How much longer would he live like that?

No.

That was not life.

Curled up in bed, in fetal position, he let his tears stain the pillow.

When he lived in his small apartment in Labrador Road, he was all alone with Milou.

But he was in _peace_.

The first years in Moulinsart were pleasant until the Captain drinking habits span out of control.

He drank more than he ate at one point. Haddock became a human wreck. His addiction made him look even older than he really was. The daily meals were a torment. The Captain would scream at Tintin if the youth dared to beg him not to drink. He didn´t even care about Nestor´s presence. The good butler stayed silent, giving Tintin sympathetic look.

Sometimes he had found Haddock drunk in bed, half-dead, asleep in his own vomit. At times like these, Tintin blessed the fact nobody could see him.

Only him.

And it hurt so much.

Seeing his Captain like that.

The man he _loved_.

But, did Haddock love him back?

He didn´t know anymore.

What once was pleasure had become a nightmare.

Haddock would just throw him at bed, kissing him roughly and taking him careless, without even preparing would came and abandon him like a dirty thing, crying and in pain.

He shut his eyes, feeling more miserable than ever.

What happened to the man he had known?

What happened to all the kindness, the sweet nights, the passionate kisses?

He heard footsteps outside.

The room´s door opened.


End file.
